Kagome's Journal One Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: While Kagome is in her world she had left her journal in the Era leaving Inuyasha to find it at first he did know what it was until he read and found out about something that will change there relationship forever


**Inuyasha: Kagome's Journal One-Shot**

**Summary: While Kagome is in her world she had accidentally left her journal in the Era leaving Inuyasha to find it. At first he didn't know what it was until he read it and had found out something that will change their relationship forever.**

**Disclaimer: I surely do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters the author does.**

**Author's Note: First ever Inuyasha story well one-shot I had just recently started to watch Inuyasha and right now I am on episode 40 and the show is great love Kagome and Inuyasha Miroku Sango and Shippo and of course Koga the Wolf Demon and also I had came up with this one-shot and also a Koga love story which shall be up soon enjoy reading and tell me what you think.**

"Damn it Kagome! Does she have to go back to her world now of all times?" Yelled a very frustrated Inuyasha who had just woken up to find out that Kagome had left earlier to her world. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked up from their breakfast.

"Well you have to understand Inuyasha don't you?" Miroku said drinking from his bowl loudly.

"Yeah Inuyasha she had another life in her world just chill. She'll be back soon." Shippo says eating a fish off of a stick and Inuyasha had scoffed and crossed his arms.

"We don't have time for this." He said and had took off and was heading towards the Well that allows Kagome to transport to the Era with the Jewel Shards that had hung around her neck.

"He'll never learn." Sango said quietly rolling her eyes. "Men."

*Now all I have to do is go and bring her back.* Inuyasha thought jumping through trees almost there to the Well and then had sniffed the air. "Kagome's scent." He jumped faster through the trees worried that Kagome is getting hurt or something.

When he had made it to the Well he didn't see Kagome there and he had scratched his head in confusion. "What the.." He said out loud and had glanced down and saw a small leather black book with Kagome's name on it. Inuyasha had raised an eyebrow and had pick it up and had smelled it and it had her scent on it.

He had looked at the cover and read the title. "Kagome's Journal." He said flipping through the pages not looking through it. Disappointed he decided to take the book seeing that it is Kagome's and that she'll probably want it back. So before he had left he put the book underneath his arm and jumped back to the campsite where everyone was packing up. "Looks like Kagome has to come back because she had left this thing what is it?" He asked the group throwing it towards Miroku who caught it and began scanning through it.

"Looks like a book with her thoughts in it but what it is called I have no idea." He said throwing it at Shippo and had gasped when he had read the title.

"That's Kagome's Journal!" He said handing it to Sango. Everyone had looked at him weird and he had sighed and had crossed his arms. "I saw her one night writing in it and when I asked her what it was she told me that this is where she keeps her most private thoughts!" Shippo said and had hit Inuyasha on the head. "You Jerk! You were going to read it weren't you?" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha had grabbed him by the arm.

"How the hell was I suppose to know what it is stupid!" He said before he threw him into the air. Sango had whistled loudly making everyone looked at her and she had cleared her throat.

"Alright! That is enough boys!" She said dusting the journal off and then turned to glare at them. "I'll keep this safe until Kagome comes back and if I find it gone I'll cut your heads off." She said and had humph and walked away with her fox friend.

"Damn. That is one tough woman. Hmm me like her more." Miroku had muttered before getting hit by Inuyasha.

**Kagome's World**

"Oh no! Oh no! It had to be here it just has too!" Yelled Kagome throwing stuff around her room looking for her journal. "Where is it?" She said getting frustrated at herself for not finding it. Her bedroom door had knocked and came in her little brother Souta who was eating a bag of chips looking at her messy room.

"Whatica looking for Sis?" He asked eyeing the room. Kagome had gave up and had stood in the middle of the rooms hands on her hips.

"It's not here." She said out loud.

"What's not here?" Souta asked confused and had scratched his head. Kagome had grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Get out of my room! It's none of your business!" She said reaching for another pillow just before her brother left the room.

Kagome had looked around trying to figure out what had happened to her journal. "It was in my backpack the whole time when I was…" She had trailed off and then gasped. "In the Era! Oh no! It must of dropped out next to the Well! I have to go get it!" She says running out of her room and outside in the Shrine where the Well is. *I have to get it before somebody finds it. Somebody like Inuyasha!* She thought opening the door where the well is and stop dead breathing hard clutching her chest.

*It has been a week since that fight we had. About Koga. I-is he still mad at me?* She questioned herself swinging both legs over. *No. I can't think about that. I have to find my journal before my secret is out!* She thought jumping in and had gotten transported. Night had fallen when she had landed softly down onto the ground glancing around the area. *Its been found!* She thought running towards the campsite.

**With Inuyasha and the Gang**

"You know, it's weird. Even though I knew it would happen again." Said Miroku sipping his tea and was smirking at Inuyasha's human form.

"Say one more word-""I know, I know." Miroku said sitting his cup down and was studying him. Inuyasha had his arms crossed not looking very happy. Sango and Shippo went to find a hot spring leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone. Miroku had looked at him once more.

"Why are you looking at me like that you creep?" He yelled out standing up and was waving a fist at Miroku.

"Are you still angry at Kagome?" Miroku asked watching Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha had looked at the ground and had sat down again with his arms crossed.

"Mind your own business monk. That is between her and me." He growled out pointing at himself and the monk had shook his head in sadness.

"How is that between you and her when you two are so loud?" The monk said Inuyasha had growled at him or at least tried because he was human. "Look, I know that you are jealous-"

"Jealous? Who said that I was jealous of that wolf?" Inuyasha said yelling and Miroku had raised an eyebrow. "Whatever!" Inuyasha said getting up and had walked away in frustration. Miroku had taken another sip of his tea. "Yup jealous." He said.

Inuyasha had looked around making sure that the coast was clear before he had made his move. He had moved from his hiding spot making his way towards Sango's spot by the tree. Inuyasha had gotten onto the ground and got what he was looking for and had left before anyone had spotted him.

"Ha! Please! Like I'm going to let that wolf-" He trailed off when he got onto a tree away from everyone else. *So, this is her so called journal? Heh. Looks nothing special.* He thought looking at the moon before opening it and had began reading it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why does he have to be a great big JERK! Gaah, sometimes I can't stand him!_

Inuyasha had rolled his eyes and had turned a page.

_I can't believe that he is jealous of Koga. KOGA! I am not in love with Koga! Why can't Inuyasha realized that! The only one that I loved is.._

Inuyasha's head had popped up because he thought he had heard a noise and was about to finish when…

"Inuyasha SIT!" Came out a voice and Inuyasha was caught off guard and was pulled down off the tree.

"What the.." Inuyasha said coughing looking up from the ground to see a very mad Kagome picking up her journal. "Kagome? What are you-""How dare you read my journal you jerk!" She said.

"How dare I? You were the one who left it here in the first place! And why can I still be obeyed by your stupid command?" He yelled back getting up and was dusting himself off.

"Who cares about that? The fact is that you had read my journal!" She yelled and had blushed and Inuyasha had noticed.

"Why are you blushing like that huh? Afraid that I had found out about something?" He said and he had saw that he had hit a nerve because she had blushed even redder. "K-Kagome?"

"How far did you get Inuyasha?" She asked flipping through the pages not looking at him.

"Keh about how you thought that I was jealous of the stupid wolf.." He started and Kagome had closed her book. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Y-You haven't read that last part did you?" She had asked walking towards him.

"No. You came and had started yelling at me-""Because you had deserved it you could've- you know what forget it I got what I came for and I shall be leaving humph." She said turning away and was about to walk towards the Well but Inuyasha had ran over to pull her back.

"I'm, I'm sorry that I had read your stupid journal okay. There are you happy now?" He said looking at her as he watched as she was studying him.

"Your much kinder when you are human haven't you noticed that?" Kagome asked after a silence had flown by. Inuyasha's cheeks heated when he had noticed their hands and he had let them go and had crossed his arms.

"Keh. No. Aren't you going to leave now?" He asked turning away from her waiting for her to leave. When she didn't he had turned back around only to have a journal almost hit him in the face.

"Here. You can r-read the rest of it. You probably already had known it by now." Kagome said watching him as he had taken the book he had looked at her confused.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked beginning to open it but not reading it. Kagome nodded and had sweat dropped when she had looked away because she couldn't watch. Inuyasha had sighed and had read where he left off.

_The only one that I love is…Inuyasha_.

His heart was in his throat when he dropped the book and had looked at Kagome. "N-No why…why would you..?" He had trailed off clenching his fists not looking at her now.

"I know. It's confusing. Honestly I don't understand it myself." She said and had smiled.

"Well, what about you and that wolf demon huh?" He asked and Kagome had glared at him in disbelief.

"There's nothing going on! What about you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha had stopped.

"Don't bring her up. Please." He said quietly it was silent and Kagome had sighed and had picked up her journal, not meeting his eyes.

"I should be going then." She said just as quietly and was about to walk away when Inuyasha had pulled her close and was hugging her closely and Kagome had blushed.

"Don't go Kagome." He said when he had looked at her when they locked eyes they didn't say a word and Kagome started to blink fast when Inuyasha's face came closer and then he had kissed her. At first her eyes were wide opened and than she had wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Yes. Finally." Muttered Miroku from the bushes spying on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sango coming up making Miroku jumped and had rubbed the back of his neck. Sango glared and had looked at the two pair kissing. "Miroku you peep-Tom!" She said hitting him on the head.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Came in Shippo's voice trying to see but Miroku had him pinned to the ground.

"Sorry, this is not for kids." Miroku said and Shippo had humph.

"I love you Kagome. More than anything." Inuyasha said running his hands through her long black hair.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha." She said before hugging him. They had stayed like that for awhile and Inuyasha had sense that they were being watch and went over to chase Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kagome had laughed.

**Authors Note: Thoughts? Review my first story of Inuyasha please.**


End file.
